<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向/Edward】哈瓦那之夜 A Night in Havana by die_Nachthexen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892594">【乙女向/Edward】哈瓦那之夜 A Night in Havana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen'>die_Nachthexen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>几乎没有剧情的车文，你x爱德华相遇在哈瓦那的雨夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Kenway/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乙女向/Edward】哈瓦那之夜 A Night in Havana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*黑旗设定集到了以后又沉迷爷爷，一直觉得爷爷好涩好欲，特别适合开车（这话怎么怪怪的）<br/>*不知道为什么今天很想开车……<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你听到人们说，爱德华·肯威来到了哈瓦那。</p><p>爱德华·肯威，你念着这个名字。谁能忘记爱德华·肯威。加勒比海最疯狂的冒险家，大海的眷者，杀戮与死亡的化身。</p><p>他们曾见过他的寒鸦号停遍加勒比海的各大港口，他们传说他拥有无数珍宝和财富，他们说无数大人物曾无声无息地丧命于他手下。然而，没有人见过他的真容。</p><p>你走进一间酒馆，在老板错愕的目光中，拍了几枚硬币在他面前。喝了一口朗姆酒，你看向酒馆老板，“讲一讲，”你重复了一遍，“讲一讲，那位爱德华·肯威先生。”</p><p>全身镜中那个人影身着一条深蓝色抹胸长裙，蓝宝石项链在微弱烛光映照下幽幽闪光。因为一些所谓的重要事情，他们口中的“家族利益”，今晚你要陪同一位西班牙上校，参加总督府举办的宴会。</p><p>人们都说你很快会成为上校夫人，他们毫不掩饰对于金钱和权力的渴望。你对那位上校没有什么特殊的好感，逢场作戏是你的唯一选项。见到他后，你也只是面无表情地挽住他的手臂，与他走上通向名利场的路。</p><p>突然下起大雨，你早已对哈瓦那的雨季习以为常。听到上校夸赞你的衣着，你并未回答，假装是大雨的声响淹没了他的话语。</p><p>身后传来一声轻响，像是某种金属在碰撞。下一刻，你听到利刃划破皮肤，穿透骨骼与血肉的声音。鲜血从上校胸前涌出，他的双眼圆瞪，身体僵硬，你看到他的生命在飞快流逝。这是你第一次直面血腥和杀戮，但上校的死却没有让你产生太大情绪波动。</p><p>一把长刀刺穿了上校的胸膛，它的主人从阴影中走来，面容被长袍的兜帽遮挡。上校仰面躺倒在地上，他胸前的鲜血汩汩而下，汇入了石板街上的水洼。</p><p>那个杀手揽住了你的肩膀。你只能看到他棱角分明的下巴，淡金色的胡茬。他身上有着浓重的酒味，发梢也带着海水的咸涩。你不知道他要走向哪里，任由他带你去任何一个地方。</p><p>雨没有停下的迹象，他带你拐入一个僻静的小巷。这里的路并不滑，他却身子一斜，重量压在了你的身上。他靠在你的臂弯，兜帽滑落。一道闪电划过夜空，你看清了他的面容，他如蔚蓝深海一般的眼眸。</p><p>“先生，您喝醉了，” 你试图唤醒他，他被雨水淋湿的金色长发搭在你的肩头。你扶着他靠在墙上，他小声说了些什么，你凑近也并未听清。不知为何，你感到一种强烈的渴望，抬手轻抚他的喉结，再上移几分，用指尖描摹他下颌的轮廓。</p><p>他醒了，他的呼吸变得粗重，“做你想做的事情，姑娘。”</p><p>他的声线比你想象中要低沉，甚至带着些嘶哑。你听到他在极力压制着些什么，你在他的气息中沉沦。</p><p>你抚过他的嘴唇，它们比你想象中要柔软一些。突然你感到一阵天旋地转，他不知道何时恢复了力气，迅速反客为主。他的双手压制住了你的手腕，让你重重摔在了身后的墙壁上，雨水的冰凉刺激着你裸露的后背。他的力道让你根本动弹不得，他看似把主动权让给了你，其实从未失去绝对主宰的权力。</p><p>“别勉强自己，这种事情还是交给我。”他的嘴角勾起一丝弧度，你却不能确定我看懂了其中的情绪。雨水落在你的前胸，冰凉的触感似乎在极力挽留你的理智。他细密的吻落上你的锁骨，脖子，吻去了那些新落的雨水，让你感到一阵阵燥热。</p><p>当他的唇压上你的，朗姆酒的味道在你们唇齿间流转。你踮脚揽住他的脖子，衔住他薄薄的双唇。你尽力地回应他，他比你喝过的任何烈酒都让人心醉神迷。他挑逗般地咬住你的下唇，你感到一阵痛楚，一丝咸腥流淌进你的嘴里。</p><p>你一定是疯了。</p><p>你本该在总督府的晚宴，被精致的食物和动听的管弦音乐环绕，与贵族夫人小姐们交谈，被绅士们拥着跳一支支符合礼仪的舞。</p><p>然而此刻，你与这个第一次遇见的男人鬼混在一起。</p><p>从他揽住你的肩膀的那一刻起，你就猜出了他的身份。爱德华·肯威，你在心里一遍遍默念这个名字。这位疯狂冒险家不是一个温柔的情人，他是一个杀手，一个臭名昭著的罪犯。</p><p>不知何时他扯下了你的抹胸上衣，你和他之间再也没有阻隔。他的手覆上你的胸乳，因常年握剑而形成的老茧在你细嫩的皮肤上引起一阵阵颤栗。他又急切地撩起你的裙摆，手指摩挲着你的大腿内侧。当你们的欲望终于相合，你再也无法保持清醒。</p><p>在他的动作下，你的后脑和后背在墙壁上摩擦晃动，他却丝毫没有减轻力道的意思。你胸前的皮肤被他的手枪和外袍上的纹饰硌得生疼，你的手微微抬起就被他重新按回墙壁上，他并不允许你脱下他被雨水浸得湿透的外衣。</p><p>你不敢看向他的脸，只能仰起头，任由雨水打湿你的脸庞。你大口喘气，快要无法呼吸，似一条在案板上竭力挣扎的鱼。你将错就错，濒临顶点的那一刻，你与他融为一体，就像一滴水回归了海洋。</p><p>你不记得他在什么时候离开，也不记得你们那天是怎样收场。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>又过了几天，你又去了那家酒馆。你遇到了一个从码头回来的年轻人，他说爱德华·肯威已经离开了哈瓦那。</p><p>一阵风吹过，酒馆外墙上张贴的一张纸落在你的脚边。你捡起那张纸，看到是一张通缉令。你无心留意疯狂冒险家的赏金，只看到因雨水浸透而发皱的纸张上，杂乱的笔触草草勾勒出了那兜帽长袍的身影。纸上的黑色油墨已经有些褪色，就如你对他的记忆一般。</p><p>只有你见过他的真容，只有你曾靠近他，感受他。你本并不想和一个陌生人有一场这样匆匆收场的情事，但主导的是他，开启一切的是他。是他表演了一场精心策划的刺杀，弄乱了你精心准备的装扮，带你走进那个雨夜里的小巷。</p><p>他可能在拿骚，在金士顿，在大伊纳瓜。他永远不会属于任何人，只有大海能留住他。</p><p>你不知道他是否还会回哈瓦那。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>